which are you ?
by githa rubby
Summary: yang mana diantara 2 gadis itu La-chanku ? si gadis anggun atau si gadis ceroboh ? aku sungguh bingung / Re-edit.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Hai,Readers!

Salam kenal,ini fic pertamaku lhooo di FFn :D

Ya setelah selama ini aku hanya sebagai reader tanpa review –itu karena aku gak bias ngeripiu *malu-maluin*-. Akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian,aku mencoba-coba membuat fic. Yahh.. walaupun gaje,ooc,gak nyambung n de el el .. Maklumilah saya reader, saya masih dalam tahap pelajar pemula.. Hohoho :D

Ok.. biar saya gak celoteh lebih banyak lagi. Ayook kita bareng-bareng baca Fic saya.^.

Selamat Membaca ! ^^

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship –mungkin-**

**Pairing(s) : SasuSaku**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE POV**

Bosan…

Entah mengapa hari ini terasa kurang menarik. Walaupun setiap harinya memang selalu begitu. Namun kali ini lebih dari biasanya. Sejak pagi _mood_-ku kurang bagus. Dimulai dari persediaan tomatku di kulkas yang habis, aku jadi tidak bisa sarapan nasi goreng ekstra tomat pagi ini. Guru mesum Kakashi-sensei juga terlambat hari ini. Dan lihat akibatnya, kelas tampak hancur dan ribut oleh suara-suara tak jelas. Apalagi…

"Teemeee~! Jangan melamun saja,ayo bersemangatlah sedikit!"

Ya… Apalagi teriakan bocah ramen ini yang bisa memecahkan gendang telingaku seketika.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam sehari saja Dobe?"

"Ayolah Teme, kita harus memiliki semangat masa muda seperti Lee. Yeeaaaahhh!" serunya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

Siapa yang ia katakana tadi? Lee? Kalau pemuda dengan gaya yang aneh sedang menari-nari di depan kelas yang ia maksud. Sungguh,aku tidak sudi mengikutinya Naruto. Menari-nari di depan kelas sambil berrteriak-teriak itu bukan Uchiha sekali.

"Sasuke,ikutlah menari denganku. Ini hal yang asyik,kau harus mencoba"

"Tidak akan!"

"Sasuke tidaak seerruuu~"

"Hn"

Seenaknya saja mengajakku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Sampai mati pun, tidak akan pernah aku melakukannya Lee.

"Pagi anak-anak, maaf _sensei_ terlambat karena tadi ada urusan yang sangat mendadak"kata Kakashi _Sensei_ yang baru saja tiba di kelas. Selalu saja "urusan mendadak' yang selalu ia jadikan alasan.

"Tidak masalah _sensei,_ kami sudah sangat terbiasa" sahut Kiba, laki-laki pecinta anjing yang duduk di pojok belakang.

"Kalau begitu syukurlah. Oh ya, kali ini kita kedatangan 2 murid baru pindahan dari Suna. Silahkan masuk, dan perkenalkan diri kalian satu per satu"

Murid baru? Suna? Oh apakah itu 'dia'?

"Pe-Perkenal-kan namaku Hyuuga Hinata. A-aku mu-rid baru pin-dahan dari Suna. Mohon ban-tuannya."

Anggun…

Itu kesan pertama saat aku melihatnya. Rambut indigonya yang digerai panjang, mata lavendernya yang tampak teduh, kulitnya yang putih dan cara berjalannya yang anggun,menambahkan kesan berkelas pada dirinya. Caranya memperkenalkan dirinya yang sopan dan agak malu-malu, sungguh sangat feminim sekali. Aku terpesona tadi namanya? Hinata ya,hmm… Apakah dia orangnya?

"Yang berikutnya silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Bruuk!

"AAAUUUUW!"

"HAHAHAHAAHAHHAHA"

Oh,Astaga! Apa gadis itu tidak bisa berhati-hati sedikit? Baru saja ia masuk kelas, ia sudah terjatuh seperti itu.

"Diam anak-anak! Bangun lah, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tak apa _sensei_,aku hanya terpeleset tadi" gadis, itu bangun dan merapikan bajunya.

"Pagi, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sakura. Aku mohon bantuannya ya teman-teman!"

Ceroboh…

Ya,lihat betapa cerobohnya ketika akan memperkenalkan diri? Sungguh memalukan. Dia sepertinya akan sama berisiknya dengan Naruto. Lihat saja cara ia memperkenalkan dirinya tadi, semangat sekali.

"Huaaa.. Kau sungguh manis Sakura_-chaaann_ ~!"

Apa? Manis? Apa si Dobe itu tak salah lihat? Terpeleset di hari pertama sekolah dan suara yang sangat berisik bisa dikatakan manis ? Dobe,dikemanakan matamu itu. Warna rambutnya pun juga sangat ? oh,tidak, warna rambut teraneh yang pernah aku yang sama dengan gulali kesukaan Itachi-nii. Pulang sekolah aku harus benar-benar mengajakmu ke dokter mata untuk diperiksa Dobe.

**NORMAL POV**

"Hinata, kau bisa duduk di depan Sasuke. Sasuke angkat tanganmu !"

"hn"

"Dan Sakura,kau duduk di depan Naruto, Naruto angkat tanganmu !"

"Ya _sensei_!"

Jadi posisi duduk mereka , Hinata duduk paling depan, Sasuke duduk di belakang Hinata, Sakura duduk di seberang Sasuke, dan Naruto duduk di belakang Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HINATA POV**

Aku sungguh gugup, ini hari pertamaku sekolah sejak kepindahanku dari Suna seminggu yang lalu. Berbicara di depan kelas seperti ini dan dipandang banyak mata. Aku terlalu gugup jika harus seperti ini.

"Hinata, kau bisa duduk di depan Sasuke. Sasuke angkat tanganmu !"

Sa-sasuke? Yang mana orangnya?

"hn"

Ternyata lelaki yang mengangkat tangan itu. Lelaki yang duduk di barisan ke dua, memiliki kulit putih, rambut biru _raven_ dan bermata _onyx_. Tampan

Dia sungguh mempesona, jangan sampai wajahku memerah kali ini karena menatapnya. Neji-_nii,_ sepertinya aku akan betah sekolah di sini.

**NORMAL POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima. SASORI-_NII_ !"

"Iya _kaa-san,_ aku akan menjaga anak perempuan kaa-san yang ceroboh itu dengan baik. …."seorang pemuda _baby-face_ berambut merah yang berumur sekitar 17 tahun,terlihat sedang berbicara di telepon dengan seseorang.

"Sasori_-nii,_kau dimana?"

"…dengar itu kaa-san,dia baik-baik dulu ya _kaa-san_. Daaaa ." pemuda berparas imut bernama Sasori itu pun mengakhiri acara bincang-bincang bersama ibunya di telepon.

"Sasori_-nii_, kau dima…"

"Aku disini Sakura-_chan_" perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh hadirnya sosok lelaki_ baby-face_ yang dinantinya sejak tadi.

"Sasori-_nii,_kemana saja ? "

"_Kaa-san_ tadi menelpon,menanyakan keadaanmu."

"Huuuhh… Kaa-san masih saja menghawatirkanku seperti anak aku masih bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"keluh Sakura.

"Karena kamu memaksa ingin pindah ke Konoha. Kenapa sih kamu tidak melanjutkan sekolahmu di Suna saja?"gerutu Sasori.

" Itu karena aku…."

"Karena apa Sakura-_chan_?"

"Tidak, tak ada. Aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru saja Sasori-_nii_"

"Dasar kau ini. Kalau begitu ayo kita makan, kau belum makan siang kan Sakura-_chan_?"

"Iya Sasori_-nii,_ayo! Aku sudah lapar"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis bermata warna lavender, dan berambut indigo panjang sedang menunggu seseorang sendiri di depan pintu sekolah. Ia menatap lurus ke bawah ke tanah lapangan yang mulai sepi dilewati siswa – siswi karena sudah waktunya pulang sekolah.

Tiiiinnnn…

Tiinnnn…

Klakson mobil yang kini berhenti di depan sekolah mengagetkannya, membuatnya mengangkat kepala dan menemukan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita pulang"

"Ba- baik Neji-nii"

Pria muda yang tinngi, bermata lavender dan berambut coklat panjang membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata. Mereka pun menuju kediaman Hyuuga .Di dalam mobil, Hinata hanya melamun, memandang lurus ke arah depan. Tidak berniat untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan Neji. Ia masih sibuk memikirkan seorang pria yang sedari tadi membuat wajahnya selalu memerah.

"Hinata…" Neji memanggil Hinata namun ia tak menjawabnya.

"Hinata-chan"

"Ah.. A-ada apa Ne-neji-_nii_?" Hinata yang terkejut namanya dipanggil, segera menoleh ke arah Neji.

"Kenapa kau melamun Hinata ?"

"Tidak a-pa a-apa _nii-chan._ Ada apa? "

"Hinata, nanti sore kamu ada acara?"

"Ti-tidak_ nii-chan._ A-da a-apa me-memang-nya?"

"Nanti sore _nii-chan_ akan ke rumah teman _nii-chan_. Apa kamu bisa menemani _nii-chan_ ke sana?"

"te-tentu sa-ja _nii-chan_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, kau sudah pulang ?" tanya seorang lelaki, memiliki paras yang sama dengan Sasuke. Namun ia terlihat lebih dewasa dan memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang.

"Hn"

"Bagaimana sekolahmu ?"

"Ada gadis pindahan dari Suna tadi"

"Benarkah? Berarti itu 'dia' yang kau cari-cari"

"Murid pindahannya ada 2 Itachi_-nii"_

"Lalu? Kau tau yang mana dia?"

"Tidak"

Sasuke meninggalkan Itachi sendiri di ruang keluarga,menuju ke sebuah kamar. Kamar bernuansa biru, kamar yang cukup menenangkan bagi Sasuke Uchiha untuk beristirahat. Ia mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos berwana biru muda dipadukan dengan celana selutut berwarna hitam. Cukup simple.

Sasuke menuju ranjang king sizenya, dan merebahkan badannya di sana. Ia melamun menatap langit – langit kamarnya. Ia merogoh saku kanan celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda.

"Aku merindukanmu… _La – chan_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Huaaahh… akhirnya Chapter 1 selesai juga ya :D

Maapp kalo rada – rada aneh dan gak nyambung jadinya..

Mohon REVIEW nya yaaahh… please ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Haaaaaaaaaaa… maluu..

Di chap 1 aku banyak salaah… gara-gara akugak baca ulang sebelum ng-publish gomenasai… niatnya aku ngetik pairingnya : SasuSaku slight NaruSaku slight SasuHina… Eh kebalik.. hadduuu… bodooonya akuu *mukul-mukul kepala*… itu lagi dari kalimat " krekk… korden yang menutup jendelaa…." Ampe bawah harusnya ada di chap ini, eh malah nyasar ke chap 1.. hadduuuu… walaupun aku re-edit, aku tetep bales repiu-repiunya kok ^^

: Balasan Review :

**Dorobbong : **Ini benar-benar SasuSaku koo… Aku kebalik ngetik pairingnya… maappp maappp *sambil sujud-sujud*

**Lyrnch Fruhling : **Iya … emang dibikin SasuHina dulu.. Tapi finishnya tetep SasuSaku. Pair akhir tetep SasuSaku .

**Lucy Uchino :** ya.. kayaknya dalam penulisan aku masih perlu banyak belajar.. makasi sarannya.. kalau ada yg salaa lg.. kasitau yaa :D

**Addys Noveanette** : ya ini kesalahanku… jadi banyak yang ngira pairnya SasuHina .. hehehe , pdahal aslinya bener SasuSaku

**Yuuki Aika UcHiHa** : yaa.. seneng oya.. ngomong-ngmong aku ga tau 'Typo' tu apa ya? Hehehe maklum aku rada oon :D ajarin aku terus yaa.. byar bisa lebih baik lagi ^^

**Uchika hoshy-chan** : iyaa… dukung aku terus ya :D

Makasii banget buad saran-saranya ^^ maapp githa gak bisa bales semua reviewnya, tapi tetep githa ucapin terimakasih ^^ mudah-mudahan chap ini bisa lebih baik dari chap sebelumnya.

Ok.. biar saya gak celoteh lebih banyak lagi. Ayook kita bareng-bareng baca Fic saya.^.

Selamat Membaca ! ^^

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship –mungkin-**

**Pairing : SasuSaku **

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kreekk…

Korden yang menutup jendela kini sepenuhnya telah terbuka, diikuti dengan masuknya sinar matahari pagi melalui celah-celah kaca jendela. Kamar bernuansa pink-hijau tertata rapi, terletak di lantai dua sebuah rumah kini menjadi lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Di dalamnya kini terdengar aktifitas pagi yang biasa dilakukan seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun.

" Aku harus segera mandi, _nii-san_ akan marah-marah kalau aku sampai terlambat lagi "

Seorang gadis penghuni kamar tersebut berlarian menyambar seluruh peralatan mandinya menuju ke kamar mandi,dan tentunya bergegas mandi. Ia tidak ingin menambah rekor keterlambatannya untuk hari ini.

" ahh… Segarnya !" , seru gadis pemilik rambut sewarna_ bubble-gum_ dengan mata hijau _emerald _yang berkilau ,gadis itu baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan mandi paginya.

"Sakura_-chan_!Apa kau sudah bangun?" , tanya sebuah suara yang berasal dari lantai bawah.

"Tenang saja _nii-san_, aku takkan terlambat seperti kemarin" , seru gadis yang bernama Sakura memakai seragam sekolahnya, kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang dipadukan dengan rok berwarna coklat tua selutut. Rambut panjangnya diikat ekor kuda dengan menyisakan beberapa anak rambutnya.

" Ok! Semuanya sudah siap !"

Sakura mengambil tas sekolahnya berwarna ungu muda yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya dan segera turun ke lantai nawah melalui tangga.

Drap .. Drap … Draappp

Sree t… Draak…

Brruuuk!

" ADUUUHHHH "

" Suara apa itu Sakura_-chan _?" , tanya Sasori dari arah dapur.

" Tak ada apa-apa _nii-san_, aku hanya terjatuh saja "

" Kau itu tidak bisakah sedikit berhati-hati?"

" Iya… Iya Sasori_-nii_"

Triing.. Ting… Tiinngg…

Sebuah benda tiba-tiba terjatuh ke lantai dari dalam tas Sakura.

" Benda ini…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Flashback On

" _Anting?"_

" _Iaa, La-chan. Dulu, waktu kaa-san hamil. Kaa-san ngira aku perempuan. Makanya kaa-san pesen anting ini buat aku. Ternyata aku lahir laki-laki."_

"_Nii-san memang lebih cocok jadi pelempuan, hahahhaha. Uhuk… Uhuk"_

" _La-chan nggak apa-apa? Makanya jangan ketawain aku . Ini satu antingnya buat La-chan satunya buat aku simpan"_

" _Ia, maaf. Kenapa nii-san ngasi antingnya cuman sebelah?"_

" _Supaya aku ingat yang mana La-chan. Nanti waktu La-chan balik dari Suna, kalau aku lupa yang mana La-chan, aku kan bisa lihat dari pasangan anting yang aku bawa ini"_

" _Telimakasih nii-san"_

Flashback Off

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE POV**

" Silahkan kalian kerjakan soal yang ada di papan " perintah Asuma_-sensei_, guru fisika yang pada saat ini mengajar di kelasku..

Soal kali ini lumayan susah, aku sedikit bingung mengerjakannya. Rasanya ada yang kurang, tapi apa ? Aku sudah mengeceknya lagi dari awal, tapi jawabannya belum ketemu juga.

"Haaahhh… Aku pusing, soal macam apa ini ? " teriak Naruto frustasi melihat soal yang ditulis Asuma-_sensei_ di papan.

Dengar ? Naruto saja sampai mengeluh seperti itu. Memang tidak terlalu susah, namun agak sedikit membingungkan disini. Entah caraku yang salah mengerjakannya atau bagaimana.

"Ada yang bisa mengerjakannya di depan ? " , tanya Asuma_-sensei_.

Percuma saja _sensei_, tak aka nada yang bisa menjawabnya. Soal itu terlalu membingungkan.

" Saya _sensei_ "

" Ya, silahkan Haruno Sakura "

Siapa tadi ? Haruno Sakura? Bukannya itu nama gadis ceroboh yang duduk di seberangku ?

Aku melihat kedepan untuk memastikan apa aku salah dengar atau tidak. Dan yang kulihat…

Haruno Sakura mengerjakan soal tersebut ?

" Bagus, Sakura. Jawabanmu benar, silahkan duduk kembali " perintah Asuma_-sensei_.

Bagaimana bisa? Aku harus menanyakan soal ini kepadanya.

" Sakura "

" Ya, Sasuke_-kun_ ? Ada apa ? " , jawab Sakura sambil membalikkan badannya menghadapku. , Ia mendekat kearahku.

" Ini, bagaimana ? " , tanyaku sambil menunjukkan bagian soal tadi yang aku tidak bisa.

" Oh, yang ini tinggal dikalikan saja Sasuke-kun, kemudian dibagi satu per satu " jawabnya sambil menatapku. Matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mataku.

Deg !

Kenapa ini ?

" Sasuke_-kun_ mengerti ? " , tanyanya sekali lagi sambil tetap menatapku.

Deg !

Deg !

Oh mengapa ini ? Apa dia terlalu dekat ?

" Hn. Aku mengerti "

Syukurlah ia kembali menghadap ke depan. Fyuuh… Bertanya padanya sungguh mendebarkan sekali.

" Sa-sasuke_-kun_, bo-boleh a-aku bertanya ? " , tanya Hinata kepadaku tiba-tiba.

" Hn "

" So-soal ya-ng i-ini ba-bagai-mana ? "

" Tingal dikalikan saja "

" Te-terima-kasih Sa-sasuke_-kun_"

" Hn "

Pipi Hinata terlihat merona hebat saat berbicara padaku, dia juga gugup begitu. Hingga berbicaranya pun terbata-bata seperti itu. Hmm… Dia benar-benar gadis yang manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

Teeett… Teett…

Merdunya bel tanda istirahat terdengar di seluruh kelas di sekolah Konoha High School ini. Seluruh siswa berhamburan pergi ke luar kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong, atau ada pula yang pergi duduk – duduk di taman sekolah, ada juga yang lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan tidur di dalam kelas.

" Sakura_-chan_, mau ikut ke kantin bersama kami ? " , tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang kepada Sakura.

"Hmm… Aku juga sedang lapar. Ino_-chan_ aku ikut "

Ino menghampiri Hinata juga untuk mengajaknya ke kantin bersama.

"Hinata-chan, mau ikut ke kantin bersama ? "

" A-aku i-ikut Ino_-chan_ "

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Yah, jusnya tumpah ! " , seru Naruto yang baru saja menumpahkan jusnya di lantai kantin sekolah.

" Ceroboh " , kata Sasuke

" Aku hanya tidak sengaja saja menumpahkannya Temee " , jawab naruto sambil memajukan bibirnya.

" Sudah cepat sana ambil lap Naruto sebelum ada yang terpleset disini " , kata Kiba yang khawatir aka nada orang yang terpleset di sana

" Ya, tunggu sebentar ya."

Sebelum Naruto kembali dari 'misi'-nya, Sakura dan yang lainnya lebih dulu tiba di tempat tersebut. Dan mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada genangan air akibat jus tumpah beberapa meter di depan mereka.

" Ino, kamu mau makan apa hari ? " , tanya Sakura yang bingung mau makan apa hari ini. Maka ia bertanya kepada Ino. Mungkin ia mendapat ide yang bagus.

" Hmm… Hanya air putih dan roti mungkin "

"It-tu sa-ja ? A-apa Ino_-chan_ se-sedang berdi-diet ?" , tanya Hinata. Ia heran mengapa ino hanya memakan itu saja. Hanya roti dan segelas air putih ?

" Ya Hinata, sebagai wanita kita harus menjaga bentuk tubuh kita " kata Ino sambil memutar badanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

" Ino_-chan_, tidak perlu berdiet pun kamu sudah gendut sekali _pig_, hahahaha " , ledek Sakura.

" Apa yang kau katakana tadi _forehead_ ? "

" Aku hanya mengatakan ka-…. AAAAAA"

Sreett… Duuaaagghhh

Karena terlalu sibuk meledek Ino, Sakura tidak memperhatikan jalan di depanya. Lantai basah tempat pertumpahan jus Naruto pun dilewatinya. Dan menyebabkan ia terpeleset.

"Aduh , sakiittt " , rintih Sakura sambil memegang pinggangnya

" Sa-sakura_-chan_ ti-tidak a-apa a-apa ? " , tanya Hinata cemas dan membantu Sakura berdiri perlahan

" Tak apa Hinata_-chan _, hanya sakit dibagian pinggang saja "

" Kau kena getahnya karena telah mengejekku _forehead_, jidatmu bisa bertambah lebar sekarang karena terpeleset tadi. Hahahhaha "

Sakura men_deathglare _Ino, namun Ino masih tetap saja menertawakannya.

" Ini dia lapnya, hehehhe. Lho Sakura_-chan_ kau kenapa ? Sepertinya kesakitan ? " , tanya Naruto yang baru datang membawa lap.

" Ia terjatuh di tempat kau menumpahkan jus tadi Naruto, sekarang cepat kau bersihkan sebelum ada yang terpeleset lagi " , sahut Kiba menjelaskan.

" Maafkan aku Sakura_-chan_ "

" Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa Naruto "

" Kenapa sejak pertama masuk sekolah, kau sering sekali terjatuh Sakura_-chan_ ? " , tanya Kiba heran. Karena kemarin juga Sakura sempat terjatuh di sekolah.

" Hehehe. Anggap saja itu hobiku Kiba " , kata Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

**SASUKE POV**

Deg !

Kata-katanya tadi…

Sama seperti …

" _AAUUUUU " , seorang gadis kecil merintih kesakitan akibat terjatuh karena tersandung batu._

" _La-chan, kau tidak apa-apa ? Sini aku bantu berdiri " tanya seorang bocah laki-laki kecil sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis kecil yang ia panggil La-chan. Uluran tangannya disambut oleh gadis kecil itu, gadis itu segera berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya, membersihkan dari debu akibat terjatuh tadi._

" _Telimakasih nii-san, aku tak apa " sahut gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum. Membuat pipi bocah lelaki tadi merona karenanya._

" _Kenapa La-chan sering sekali terjatuh ? "_

" _Hehehe, anggap saja itu hobiku nii-san "_

" _Ha? Kau ini aneh-aneh saja La-chan "_

" _Hehehehe… "_

Ah, tidak mungkin. Pasti hanya kata-kata mereka saja yang sama. Ini mungkin karena aku terlalu merindukan _La-chan_, aku jadinya berpikiran seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

" Ne-neji_-nii_, a-ku s-sudah si-siap. Ja-jadi ki-kita b-bera-ngkat ? " , tanya Hinata kepada kakak sepupunya itu. Ia telah selesai bersiap-siap untuk pergi menemani Neji ke rumah temannya, seperti yang diminta Neji kemarin kepadanya.

" Tentu Hinata, Ayo kita segera berangkat "

Hinata pun mengikuti Neji masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka segera berangkat kesana, agar nanti pulang tidak terlalu malam. Ia berangkat dari rumahnya kira-kira memerlukan waktu 30 menit hingga sampai di tempat teman Neji berada.

Neji memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup megah, ia memencet klaksonnya beberapa kali. Hingga satpam yang berada di dalam rumah tersebut membukakan pintu pagar untuk mereka.

Ketika mulai memasuki area pekarangan rumah, tampak sangat asri. Pohon-pohon yang di _bonsai_ tampak berjejer rapi. Bunga – bunga mawar ikut mempercantik keadaan pekarangan rumah tersebut, sekilah malah Nampak seperti taman bunga.

Hinata dan Neji pun turun dari mobil. Mereka di sambut oleh seorang lelaki tinggi, berkulit putih, dan memiliki rambut panjang yang terikat. Lelaki itu segera menghampiri mereka .

" Cepat juga kau sampai Neji ? "

" Tidak terlalu juga "

" Gadis ini siapa Neji ? " tanya lelaki itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinata .

" Ini adik sepupuku , namanya Hinata . Hinata ini teman _nii-san_, namanya Itachi "

" Se-selamat so-sore Itachi_-nii_, se-sena-ng bi-sa b-ber-temu d-engan-mu "

" Ya, selamat sore Hinata_-chan_. Ayo kalian berdua masuk, aku perkenalkan pada adikku "

Itachi mengajak mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dalam rumahnya pun tak berbeda jauh dengan di luarnya, megah dan sungguh tertata dengan rapi. Lukisan – lukisan yang bernilai seni tinggi, terpajang di dinding rumahnya. Terdapat beberapa lemari kaca yang dihiasi porselen-_porselen_ mewah di dalamnya. Gaya arsitekturnya layaknya bangunan Inggris namun tetap mengambil konsep Jepang.

Itachi mempersilahkan kedua tamunya itu untuk duduk di sofa, sementara ia memanggil seseorang untuk turun.

" _Ototou_ turunlah, ada yang ingin aku perkenalkan padamu " , teriak Itachi

" Ya, _aniki_ " , sahut suara yang berasal dari lantai dua rumah tersebut.

Sesosok laki-laki terlihat menuruni tangga, dan berjalan kea rah mereka bertiga.

" Hinata ? " , kata lelaki itu heran melihat Hinata tiba-tiba ada di rumahnya.

" Ka-kau…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Huaaahh… akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga ya :D

Maapp kalo rada – rada aneh dan gak nyambung jadinya..

Mohon REVIEW nya yaaahh… please ! :D


End file.
